


Punishment

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU Verse, Demon Valerius, M/M, Non-binary character, OC, Proxenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: It's hard to keep a mercurial man happy.Thankfully, not trying to do so is what oddly keeps him happiest.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramatistArtisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/gifts).



> Gob Dless Artisan and her OC Hai-Bo I love him

The creak of wooden doors did little to alleviate Hai-Bo’s fears as he walked into the office of his superior. Polished tile floors led up to a warm red wood walls, and along those walls were tomes and scrolls from lands even further than those he’d sailed in his days as a pirate. Yet in front of him, seated at the mahogany desk, fingers laced into one another and looking almost bored with his arrival, Valerius looked every inch the arrogant Consul Hai-Bo knew he could be. The tall windows behind him cast a pale gold light, the sun fading in the distance, the azure ocean calling to the Proxenos like a siren.

“Proxenos.” The robust purr the man spoke in did things to him, it made his gut swell with equal parts dread and desire. The sounds Valerius made spoke of danger and decadence, all at once. More- the look in his pale gold eyes was that of his own darker nature- the lust he might unleash the moment his lover and subordinate gave him reason to act.  
“Do you know why I have summoned you this late of an hour Hai-Bo?” The man’s voice was rich like honey- sickly sweet that threatened to choke you if you had too much at once. Still, the consul stared him down, unmoving, unyielding while Hai-Bo was left to squirm in place, his fear of punishment rising, knowing that Valerius would not have called him this late unless he planned to enact some sort of retribution for a slight or mistake.   
“Not exactly” Valerius scoffed, his upper lip curling into a sneer as he stood, causing Bo to wince. It was never a good sign when Valerius stood, even worse when the man came closer and began to eye him like he was a prized steak.   
“You really have no idea?” The fact Valerius was asking again meant Bo was being given a final chance to save himself. A final chance to admit whatever wrong it was that had put the consul into a mood.  
“None.” Gold eyes glared and Bo amended, “Sir.”  
A hum, and Valerius’s hand reached up, fingers gentle as the ghosted over his neck. “Yes.” His voice held that edge, and Bo’s senses suddenly gave way to warming. “Sir- your superior. Your lord. You master.” He bent, lips hovering by Bo’s ear. “Your husband.”

The rush of desire was hard to ignore, his leggings growing slightly damp as Valerius sucked on his earlobe, his hand holding their neck still while the other worked at his tunic.   
“You set a merchant ship ablaze in your last naval skirmish tup.” Nails found skin and ran softly down Bo’s chest, one finger catching on a peaked nipple, causing Bo’s breath to hitch. “I had to pay a hefty compensation for your indiscretion.”   
“It was a battle-” Bo tried to defend himself, but the hard pinch of his nipple had him keen and whimper under Valerius’s touch. The man was a monster in how well he knew to make Bo squirm.  
“A battle that cost me a fine sum my tup. Not to mention I heard you went around drinking in the taverns again like some common bor. Really-” His lips went to Bo’s neck, hand still at his throat, threatening. “-I thought I trained you better.”  
Again, Bo made a sound of protest, only to be cut off, the hand on his throat squeezing while the other slipped down his front, cupping his mound.

“Maybe I have though.” Valerius hummed against his skin. “You’re wetter than a red light slut.” His husband growled and Bo growled back. The moment Valerius let his throat go, Bo reached for his husband, grabbing at his clothes, trying to rip them off. 

Only for the man to throw him on the ground, a snarl escaping him as ombre hair fell like a curtain around them.  
“That was a bad move pet.” Valerius’s normally human hand had twisted, grey fur and black talons for nails pinning Bo’s arm down. “You know better than to fight me.”  
Bo did- he also knew that he was going to be punished, so he might as well enjoy it. Lifting his ass as much as he could, he rubbed it against Valerius, trying to tempt his demonic husband, to entice his more cruel primal desires for this punishment. 

“You always are a rather rambunctious Tup-” Valerius licked the shell of Hai-Bo’s ear, “though I admit it’s what makes me burn for you- the constant defiance and challenge. Your nature to fight against control and tradition.” His cock was hard against Bo’s backside, and he could feel himself growing more aroused with each word. “Not to mention your passion.” The demonic consul’s fangs broke the soft skin on his ear, and the suckling on the wound has Bo hissing his displeasure.   
“I’ll show you passion alright-” Hai-Bo’s bravado failed when Valerius kissed the wound he’d caused. Hai-Bo was a man of action, in his eyes, sex was intimacy. Yet the consul, demon or not, relished in forcing his lover and proxenos to endure forms of intimacy that were void of sex. Granted, the hard and very much throbbing cock pressing into him told Hai-Bo he would be fucked, he also knew Valerius would not settle for something as simple as ‘teasing’.   
“Passion.” Valerius moaned, rocking and grinding himself to Hai-Bo’s backside. “Your passion is what gives my love for you life.” He pulled Hai-Bo up roughly from the ground, the man stumbling as he was pulled without pause after Valerius only to be sat upon the Consul’s lap like a child, straddling a leg, the apex of his thighs rubbing against the hard muscle under him.  
“Val-”   
“Tup.” Silenced with a kiss, Hai-Bo knew the moment he reached up to stroke at the demon’s horns, to try and distract him only to find his harm grabbed and twisted that defiance would not win him points. 

“I can smell your wet cunt Bo.” Valerius’s mouth found his neck, fangs raking over skins and lips suckling hard enough he knew that he’d be bruised.   
“You love this roughness.” He did. It was what he was used to. It was what he enjoyed and could feel he could control.  
“And you fear my gentle love.” Hai-Bo gasped as claws tore open his tunic exposing his chest to the hungry eyes of his consul. “You squirm under me when I praise you.” Claws didn’t bother with keeping his trousers intact, fabric no match for grey and black talons. The threat of danger made his cunt clench, and his breath hitch. Valerius wouldn’t hurt him, but he certainly would not seek to make him feel comforted by his demonic qualities.   
“You tremble at the thought of me loving you- even though you said your vows under the same sky and at the same altar as I- husband.” Valerius’s claw came to pin his arms behind his back, while human fingers sought out his wet slit.  
The sound of Valerius sinking two digits into Hai-Bo had him keening, the pleasure sudden and made all the better as the demon held him in place. Thumb rubbing his clit, Hai-Bo squirmed, needy, desperate for more.   
“I love you my tup.” Valerius said casually. “I love your eyes, vibrant and shining. I love your voice, rough yet lyrical. I love your hair, soft- contrasting to your rough speech. I love your defiance and stubbornness, because even in that, your love of me is plain and clear.” Fingers moved in a languid pace, stroking over that soft bump inside him, coaxing the ex-pirate to orgasm faster than he liked.

“You set fire to ships, upsetting me- just to be punished I think. You love me, and you love the punishments I give you.” Hai-Bo was trembling, a soft smile on his face as he watched Valerius’s fingers pump in and out of him, as he saw them glistening with his juices.   
“Cum for me Hai-bo. Cum for your husband. Cum for you master.” He wanted to deny Valerius but the pleasure of his fingers was too much, and the man broke as kisses were laid across his neck soft coaxing and whispers of ‘please’ and ‘cum’ served only to wear his resolve like sand under the waves. A delicate cry of completion, cum dripped down Valerius’s leg, soaking his outer clothes as Hai-Bo trembled in his hold, hips jerking, seeking something to fill him, to fuck him properly.

“Shh little tup.” Valerius’s hands were gentle, picking Hai-Bo up off his lap and carrying him to the chaise nearby. “I am here- Your husband will attend to you.” Warm tongue danced between his folds, slipping and and out of his still clenching walls, licking up the evidence of his weakness while drawing him to another release. Valerius was cruel, not holding him down and leaving him to fight if he wanted. But it felt good- and the proxenos moaned and only wove his fingers through dark ombre hair, urging his lover and husband to give him more.   
More pleasure, more sweet agony, more of all the things Hai-Bo said he hated, but loved from the man who’d made him their husband. 

He grabbed at the fabric soon enough, nails biting into it, wanting to rip it apart- anything to stop the torment that was Valerius’s mouth between his thighs, working him open, drinking up his orgasm and drawing him ever closer to another. Breaths came in soft raggen gulps or air, panting a melody matched with his keening when a finger slipped in, rubbing, joining tongue to tease him open and venture deep enough to make him want release. He hated Valerius in these moments, so knowing of their body, so tender and gentle when claws could rip into him rip him apart. I loathed how Valerius would pull back and lift his head up, eyes full of lust and love in equal measure. It broke him, made him shake in wanting to deny just how well the consul got under his skin.

Once upon a time he’s been a pirate, and thought nothing of the sharp tongued man who wished to hire him for transport. Now, years later he sat by the man’s side- a husband and Proxenos, let to tame the sea as he willed, only if he promised to return to the man who loved him each time. Oh how he’d threatened- screamed how he would sail and never return, but they were hollow words. He loved the demonic man, the consul of burning eyes and sneering smile. Only once had he yelled his threat to leave and meant it- and the look upon Valerius’s face had betrayed them both. They were lovers- bound by both mind, heart, and soul- the very arcane bend to their wedded vows and as Bo recalled the smile Valerius wore as he accepted his title of husband-

He came, a screaming writhing mess, hips shaking, bucking into the air as his cunt was fucked by tongue and fingers, each beat of his heart sending little waves of bliss Valerius’s mouth, so hungry he was to drink it, moaning his own pleasure at the feast being given to him.

Eyes clouded with orgasmic euphoria, Hai-Bo didn’t have time to really think- He just had enough mind to look as as Valerius move- and in one smooth thrust, his husband was inside him, cock deliciously filling every spot that he knew Bo so loved. Head thrown back in a wordless moan, the ex-pirate went limp as Valerius began to rock inside him, claws holding his hips as the demon fucked him with not a care as to consiquence. 

“Val-” He gasped as he looked down, noticing how deep his demonic love was, how his cock left an impression on his lower half, a slight bump that told Bo that the man had used his magic to ease his pain and soreness, all so Valerius could fuck him without fear of harming him.   
“Fuck- Val!” Hai-Bo howled as he reached up, grabbing the curling horn and dragging the consul into a kiss, cutting his tongue on fangs while they moaned and drank each other’s sounds. Wet slaps of flesh on flesh echoed in Bo’s ears as he was used roughly- just the way he liked. Lifting himself on his arms he was given a better view. The inhuman cock thrusting in and out of him, coated with cum and slick was veined, the pulse and throb timed with Valerius’s heartbeat. Bo was so wanting to feel him, to see his husband go deep, unhumanly so, coating his inside with thick white demonic cum, make his belly swell and cunt gape with how stretched her was. Bo wanted to be made into a mess at Val’s feet, a reminder that for all his pomp and control, like this, he was no better than an animal.

“Bo-” His name grunted, eyes found each other and the Proxenos gasped. The flush face of Valerius told him he was close, a sight that made Bo’s cunt clench and tighten with anticipation.  
“My tup.” The soft whisper, He slid his final thrust in slowly, the bump in Bo’s lower half apparent before it hit.

He screamed, cumming all over Valerius’s cock as he felt the hot cum begin to fill him. It was like standing on the shore. Waves crashing into him, pushing him back with the impact, then dragging him down with their ebb. He clung to his husband, babbling nonsense as he was filled up, the wet slap of flesh now met with the wet sounds of cum dripping down their bodies.   
“You- infuriating, arrogant, foolish, stubborn tup!” Valerius snarled as he renewed his thrusts to their demonic strength and speed, bouncing Bo on his cock like a common harlot.   
“I love you!” The demonic consul was smiling as he snarled. “And you are mine!” 

The declaration of love was too much. The soft needysex, followed by the hard fuck was just all he wanted, all he needed as he screamed Valerius’s name into the night. 

As morning came, Bo moaned as he shifted, the soft grunt and grumbled of his husband making him smirk. Normally Val woke first, not him.   
“Val-” He teased, rolling over to poke his husband in the face. The soft nip to his finger made his smile widen as he kept poking, earning a growl and one arm grabbing him, pulling him against the man’s side.  
“It is too early for games tup.” Bo scoffed, wiggling before he felt it- the plug Valerius has put in him after their tryst rocking in them gently.   
“Oh-” Not listening to Val, as he rarely did, he grabbed his hand and dragged it to the plug.   
“I think your seed settled,” he said already wondering if he could get a good morning from Valerius. “Your going to let me go out empty?” He saw the tiny smirk on Val’s face, half hidden by ombre hair. 

“Never my love.” He said, cock hardening against Hai-Bo’s thigh.  
“After all, you still have a whole day of punishments ahead of you.”


End file.
